


Soul Touch

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Soul Bonding, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Everyone knew, from infancy.  The first person you touched would be your bond mate, for life.  Unbonded youth wore long sleeves and gloves, and never risked anyone touching them.But family was safe.  You couldn't bond to family.  So it was okay for Thor and Loki to touch.It should have been, anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaarrggg, my filing system is in shambles! Between backing up a bunch of stuff from Tumblr, and now being on a mess of different platforms, I've completely lost track of what I've already posted on AO3, and what's still waiting to be posted, and what's not worth posting. So, to buy time, I'm jumping straight into another series that was originally for Tumblr! This is the first one a did, actually. Hope you enjoy!

It should have been safe. They were brothers. It should have been fine.

They were all eating outside, enjoying the cool air after working up a sweat in the training ring, joking and laughing. Loki and Thor and Thor’s friends.

They’d shed more clothes than was really proper, for unbonded youth, but… they wanted to cool down, and… well, no adults were around. Besides, this food was messy, and best eaten by hand, so their gloves really had to come off.

“Thor, you have sauce on your cheek.” Loki tried not to sigh, at his brother’s constant messiness.

Thor swiped at it.

“No.” Thor swiped again. “No, it’s lower-” Again. “No, it’s….” Fandral was starting to laugh at them, and Loki started wiggling one of his gloves on. “Here, let me!” Great warrior indeed!

Sif looked at him curiously, as he straightened his glove. “Why are you putting your glove on?”

“Because Thor’s incapable of cleaning his own face.” He slipped his hand past Thor’s flailing attempts, and wiped off the little smear with a napkin.

Thor gave him grateful, embarrassed smile.

“Yes, but… you’re brothers. You don’t need gloves with him.”

Loki and Thor both looked at her.

“No, she’s right.” Fandral agreed. “Family can touch. Your parents touch you, don’t they?”

“That’s safe because they already have a bond.” Thor said.

“Oh, yeah, I guess. But also because they’re family.”

Loki frowned. He’d never really researched bonding, and now he couldn’t remember ever being taught about it in lessons. Everyone just... knew.

You had to keep your skin covered, because the first person you touched became your bond mate. Everyone was taught to avoid direct skin contact, from infancy. Anyone bonded already was safe. Anyone unbonded was immediately identifiable by their gloves and covered skin.

No one had said anything about family.

Sif was looking between the two of them. “You really didn’t know? I can touch my siblings, we spar without gloves all the time!”

“Are you sure? Maybe that's… I don’t know, something specific to your family.”

“It isn’t!” Fandral protested, sounding somewhere between indignation and laughter. “Even cousins are safe!”

“You’ve heard all those stories about kids accidentally getting bonded as babies. Ever heard about it happening to siblings? They’d be everywhere!”

Thor and Loki looked at each other, uncertainly.

“You two are almost the same age, you would have been, like… grabby and stupid together! There’s no way you didn’t touch when you were little!”

A smile slowly spread on Thor’s face, and he extended his hand, ungloved, toward Loki.

Loki watched it, warily. Then he reached out his ungloved hand, and cautiously touched him.

His skin was warm, and it sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Thor twined their fingers together, and Loki realized he was grinning to match Thor, and his brother’s eyes held the same excitement he felt.

Sif and Fandral were teasing them, making dramatic wedding plans. Loki barely heard.

They finished their food with their hands tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

They’d always been fairly close, given their close ages, but after that it changed. They revolved around each other, were each other’s base to return to, each other’s confidants. They changed from siblings who could tolerate each other to best friends, each other’s favorite companion.

It was… intimate, to be able to touch. Perhaps other siblings didn’t appreciate it fully, having grown up with it. But to hold hands, bare skin against bare skin, was special.

Too special, too intimate, to share. They would occasionally do it around Sif and Fandral, and often when they were alone, but not around others. After all, it was not normal for brothers to go around holding hands all the time, especially not at their age. They did not want this little pleasure to be tainted by comments, much less teasing, so they kept it a secret.

Nights, they would sneak into each other’s rooms, and cuddle together. Loki liked when Thor would rest his head in his lap, while they read. Or they would talk while braiding each other’s hair - a much easier task without gloves on.

They talked about their lessons, their friends, their plans. Thor admitted Father was pushing him to look for a mate - they were technically adults, though no one expected too much responsibility out of anyone under eight hundred. For the first time, Loki was relieved to be the less favored. Father hadn’t shown the slightest interest in his eventual mating, except once mentioning that it would have to be to someone of appropriate standing.

For Thor, Father approved of Sif. Thor and Sif liked each other, and Loki knew they had shared a few heated over-the-clothes encounters, and everyone had been assuming for years that they would be a match.

That was the problem. Sif didn’t want to be queen, and she especially didn’t want to submit to the pressure pushing them together. She would refuse Thor out of sheer stubbornness.

Thor admitted he did not mind this, but he wasn’t interested in courting anyone else, either.

Loki suggested one after another, working through all the young ladies of the court, and smiled in amusement as Thor found reason to object to every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lady Sana?”

Thor shrugged. “Father approves. Even Sif approves! I was worried about that.”

Loki frowned down at Thor, who was using his lap as a pillow. “But… why her? You could have anyone.”

“Like who? Sana is very pleasant!”

Loki scowled. “I assumed you would choose a warrior. She never spars with us. I don’t think I’ve seen her in training since we were children.”

Thor’s eyes lit with enthusiasm, and he rolled away, onto his elbows. “It turns out she’s been studying forging! She showed me some of the weapons she’s crafted; they’re amazing! She’s a prodigy; Master Gaet says he’s never had a better student!”

Thor had always liked watching the blacksmiths work. Loki wondered if perhaps he had liked watching Lady Sana as well, all this time. “That’s very convenient for you.” The words came out sharp, and Loki couldn’t entirely regret it. “Is that where you were all day?”

Thor scowled. “I told you I was going to the forge.”

“To meet her?”

He shrugged a little. “I… had her in mind.”

“I don’t see what’s so impressive about forging!” Making metal toys! What trifling nonsense, compared to his own magic! And Thor always brushed that off as tricks!

“That’s not the point. I like her. I don’t want to get stuck with whoever Father picks, with no choice in the matter. He’ll either force me on Sif, or pair me with Lady Greta. And I hate her.”

“So you’re just going to bond for life with the first lady with an anvil you see! A fine anvil for your hammer, I suppose!”

“I’d rather have a little choice in the matter, yes! You wouldn’t understand, Father’s not rushing you!”

“Because my partner won’t be queen!” Loki hissed, the bitter, unspoken truth bubbling up. In theory they had equal claim to the throne, but everyone knew Thor was the favored heir. “I don’t see why you would rush such an important decision!”

“I don’t see why you’re acting like a child!” Thor surged up, and grabbed Loki’s wrist, bare skin to bare skin, strong hand holding him in place. “We’re not bonded, brother!” He snarled the word, reminding him of his place. Sibling, second born, extra and unnecessary.

“Go bond, then! Pound her pretty anvil with your mighty hammer, and forge many more heirs to the throne!”

“Is that what you’re angry about? My children being put before you for the throne?” He sounded furious, and squeezed Loki’s wrist so hard Loki thought it might break.

Let it!

“I just didn’t expect to be forgotten so quickly!” he hissed.

“Be something more memorable than a brat, then!”

Loki snarled, and fought his brother’s hold, but in a moment Thor pushed him back, discarding him against the headboard, sprawling like a used whore, and Thor got up, and stormed away.

The sky thundered with Thor’s mood, and Loki lay where he had been cast, not daring to move lest he release his magic, and destroy his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> \---------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Not that Loki cared at all who Thor courted. Let him court the blacksmith! Let him court her, and touch her, and bond her, and marry her, and take her into his bed and touch every inch of her skin, and spend the rest of his life caring for her more than anyone else! Let him!

Loki turned into a raven and followed them, as Thor took his dear blacksmith on a walk around the palace gardens. He wasn’t about to let Thor start having secrets from him now.

What he saw made him laugh a cawing raven laugh. Thor was trying so hard to be in love with this woman, a woman of his own choosing, and seemed to be fooling himself into almost believing it!

Ever charming, he was trying hard, making romantic gestures for his would-be queen. He was constantly trying to impress her, as if her loving him could make up for his ambivalence toward her.

Loki could hardly be expected to resist.

First it was simple things. He kept changing the wind, so that Thor’s hair was constantly blowing into his face. When he picked a flower for her, Loki disturbed a nearby beehive. Thor leaned against the railing of a bridge, and Loki crumbled it beneath him, sending him flailing into the murky pond. Where a swan attacked him.

Loki hadn’t planned on the swan, truly.

Well.

He might have… nudged it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter; sorry :( Originally each chapter was a single Tumblr post, so... sometimes short.
> 
> Also Loki IsN't JeAlOuS, why would anyone THINK such a ridiculous thing!?!?!?
> 
> \---------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki lay in his bed, unable to sleep.

Apparently oafish clumsiness was not enough to dissuade Lady Blacksmith from Thor - unsurprisingly. That was fine. He didn’t care. He’d just been having a bit of fun.

He couldn’t sleep.

He was used to seeing Thor in the evenings. He was used to touching him, talking to him, being smiled at by him.

He turned over in bed, scowling at the wall. He’d never been so dependent on his brother before. He’d sleep eventually.

Thor had knocked on his door, earlier, and hesitantly called to him. Loki had ignored him.

But now he couldn’t sleep.

If he was going to continue to make a mockery of Thor’s courtship - and he was quite dedicated to this game - then being in Thor’s confidence would be to his advantage. He should go to Thor, and put on a show of apologizing, and regain Thor’s trust. Yes, he could do it tomorrow.

He stared at his wall.

On the other hand, going to Thor in the middle of the night was certainly a dramatic gesture. Thor would be more easily convinced of his sincerity.

He slipped from his bed, and crept across the hall, to his brother’s room, trying to push his own feeling of relief away. He knocked.

Thor answered the door almost at once. It looked as if he hadn’t been sleeping either.

Loki stared at him for a moment, trying to find words.

Thor broke first, hugging him and dragging him inside. “I’m sorry! You know I could never forget you!”

Loki snorted, weakly. “As if I would let you!”

Thor dragged him all the way to his bed, where they sat together.

Loki reached up and touched Thor’s black eye, gently, thrilling at the excuse to touch. “What happened here? Were you ungentlemanly?”

Thor grimaced, but looked amused with himself. “I, uh… was attacked by a goose.”

“A goose?”

“It may have been a swan.”

Loki felt himself grinning. “A swan?”

“I… fell off the bridge in the North garden. The swan was not a welcoming host.”

Loki chuckled. “I assume the bards are already preparing the song to honor your heroic battle.”

“It was a worthy foe.” Thor said, almost seriously.

Loki touched the bruise again, gently, releasing a bit of magic into it. “Here, let me….”

“You don’t need to, really-”

“Done.” The bruise was fading away as Loki watched, restoring Thor’s perfect face.

Thor captured his hand, and held it between both of his. “Thank you.” He looked down, and spoke softly. “I… don’t want to bond with her, Loki. I just want to have some choice in the matter. Can’t you understand?”

“Tell Father you aren’t ready! You aren’t expected to take the throne for centuries! Even then, you don’t need a queen right away!”

He shook his head. “Father has been pushing me for some time to find an appropriate mate. I truly think he will choose for me, if I do not.”

“I understand.” Loki lowered his eyes, remembering his goal. He must let Thor think he was on his side once again!

Thor squeezed his hand. “It’s late. Do you want to sleep here?” As if Loki had a journey across more than a hallway to his own bed.

Loki opened his mouth to refuse, but found himself closing it and sliding wordlessly under Thor’s blankets. Yes. If he was going to continue plaguing Thor’s courtship, it would be better for Thor to trust him completely.

As he fell asleep, his hand reached for Thor’s, and they tangled together. And he was finally able to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

“She should sit with us at the feast.” Loki suggested. “After all, isn’t the next step in a courtship to appear together publicly? And she must meet your friends.” Loki stood behind Thor at his mirror, braiding his hair. He was all full of brotherly support, today.

Thor gave him a weak, grateful smile. “That is a good idea. Thank you.” When Loki finished, Thor turned, and cupped his hand around Loki’s neck. “I never want to lose you, brother.”

His thumb stroked up and down, over Loki’s skin. Loki felt suddenly flushed and shaky, a liquid heat flooding into him. He tried to steady himself with a breath. “I would never let that happen.”

Thor didn’t pull his hand away. Loki felt himself move forward, slowly, as if pulled, though Thor was only… caressing him. Scratching gently at the back of his neck like he was a cat, and….

His hand rested on Thor’s side. To steady himself. To touch.

He looked up at Thor.

With a sharp breath, Thor pulled away.

Loki shuddered, an entirely different kind of weak at his withdrawal. He looked away.

“I should go. You’ll be at the feast?”

“Of course.” Loki said, faintly.

Thor left, almost fleeing.

Loki stumbled his way back to Thor’s bed, feeling dizzy. Was he ill? He made it, and dropped onto the mattress before he could drop onto the floor. He waited for the room to stop waving, for his heart to stop racing.

He slowly caught his breath. He wasn’t ill. He was fine. He… probably shouldn’t have skipped dinner the night before, that was all. He took slow breaths, still feeling slightly untethered.

Thor’s sheets smelled good.

They smelled like Thor. Like sunlight and sweat and the woods and the training arena. They smelled like the saltwater-flecked air that blew over the bifrost. They smelled like pleasant hunts and sneaking out at night and- oh, they smelled like Thor, like-

Loki suddenly realized he’d opened his pants and taken hold of his cock, and jerked his hand away in horror.

What was wrong with him?

The dizziness. That was it. Whatever temporary weakness had struck him had clearly had these strange effects!

He got up quickly, and straightened his clothes, and then his mind. Yes. He had a plan. He was going to continue disrupting Thor’s courtship, now that he had regained his trust. He was going to spend the day with Fandral, dripping influence in his ear.

Fandral was even easier to manipulate than Thor. This would be a fine day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

It all went according to plan.

He spent the day with Fandral, sharing his concerns about their dear friend, the noble Lady Sif. She’d seemed so upset, he said. Thor had made certain promises, he said, or certainly implied them quite strongly. Parading his new favorite in front of her was a cruel, heartless, insult.

Fandral loved nothing better than a damsel in distress, all the more so if her honor needed defending. That it was his close friend only fueled him. And, perhaps, his own slight hurt at how little time Thor was spending with them since beginning this courtship.

There was enough truth in it. Of course Sif loved Thor; she wasn’t a fool. Avoiding romance with him had always been her decision, but that would hardly prevent hurt feelings.

She was in no need of having her honor defended, but it should make for exciting dinner entertainment.

So Loki laid his poison in Fandral, stirred him, then left him to stew.

And sure enough, at the feast Loki was able to be charming and welcoming to the blacksmith, and supportive and reassuring for Thor, until Fandral started a scene all on his own.

It was going perfectly. Fandral was yelling at Thor, Sif was quite clearly revealing her feelings by denying them furiously, Lady Sana had tried to calm the situation, then left the table in confused embarrassment. Their argument was drawing spectators, and everyone saw as Lady Sana, visibly upset, fled Thor’s company.

It was delightful. The only thing missing was Thor having a drink thrown in his face. Loki refilled Sif’s goblet, while murmuring to her that he quite agreed, it wasn’t her fault that Thor always said she needed protecting.

Then the fatal words slipped from Fandral’s mouth. “Loki said”.

Loki flinched.

Thor’s mouth snapped shut.

“Loki said?”

“Yes! He told me all about…. Oh… fuck.” Fandral dropped his face into one hand.

Loki scowled at him. Traitor.

“Excuse us.” Thor stood, and grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt, and dragged him from the hall.

He tossed Loki hard against a wall. “What are you doing?”

“Just making sure you don’t forget me, brother.” he sneered.

“Do you want me bonded to someone I hate? Are you so petty and jealous that you would see me stuck for life with whoever Father picks?”

Loki rolled his eyes, aiming to annoy. It was strangely thrilling to have Thor manhandling him like this. “Would you even want to bond to someone so easily scared off? Whoever you marry will have to be able to handle my tricks.” He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Your tricks!” Thor slammed into him, pinning him against the wall. Oh, it was a rush! Thor was a powerful, dangerous creature, a thunderstorm trapped in flesh, and Loki’s heart raced at being the focus of his attention. At the feel of all that powerful, heavy muscle, pressing against him.

“You would be bored numb without them, brother.” Loki breathed, soft and challenging, daring his brother’s storm.

Thor growled. “Perhaps your trickery should be brought under control!”

Loki laughed.

Thor tightened his grip, hands urgent and rough. “What bewitchment have you put on me? What sorcery have you laid on my mind?” His voice went up in almost a panic at the end, and he shoved away from Loki.

Loki watched him, curiously. “Bewitchment?” He wanted to calm Thor, seeing how upset he was. But… if he antagonized him a little more, perhaps he would get more of that delicious storm. He grinned, wickedly. “Oh? Does your mighty hammer not rise for the lovely blacksmith?” He stepped away from the wall, and approached Thor.

“Enough!” Thor shoved him away, roughly, and Loki stumbled back, startled.

“Thor?” Thor pushed him often. This had been… different. Not a rough display of dominance, but… rejection. Thor was breathing hard. “Thor?”

“Stay away from me! Stay away from Sana! I am tired of your tricks! My bonding is no business of yours!” He snarled the words, then turned away, without waiting for a response. He strode back to the hall, and the door slammed behind him.

Loki stared, feeling sick.

The dizziness from the morning returned. He managed to get one hand on the wall, and with it to steady him, he made his way back to his room.

He sealed his door behind him with magic. He had no interest in any company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are stupid; I'm just keeping them in character :P
> 
> \---------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

He didn’t see Thor for days.

As much as possible, he didn’t see anyone. He slipped from room to library to kitchen late at night, or early in the morning, when no one was awake to see him. He considered traveling somewhere, anywhere, but he was still having those dizzy spells.

Let Thor bond to Sana. Let Thor toss him away. He could pretend not to be bored numb without Loki, just as he pretended to love the lady blacksmith.

The moment of Thor shoving him away, rejecting him, kept replaying in Loki’s mind. He could barely sleep.

He was flipping through a book, trying to focus, not even sure what book it was, when his door burst open, and Thor stormed in.

Loki scrambled to his feet, fight or flight fighting with an absurd pleasure at seeing Thor.

Thor grabbed him, enraged. “What did you do!?”

“W- what? I haven’t-”

Thor shook him. “I just touched Sana, and we didn’t bond! What have you done to me?”

Loki stared in shock for only a moment. Thor wasn’t wearing gloves. Thor had tried to bond with that woman! “You touched her!?”

“What do you think you can gain from this?” He shoved Loki against the wall and pinned him, and Loki gasped. In relief. His heart was racing. Thor dropped his voice, but lost none of his intensity. None of his rage and lightning. “What is it you want?”

Loki shook his head. “I… didn't….”

Thor grabbed his hand, and held it up between them. Their fingers twined together, as if Thor was as hungry for the touch as he was. His voice was low, a soothing threat. “What do you think this means? Do you think you can have this? Do you think we are bonded?”

Loki shook his head again, trembling. Thor.

His other hand cupped Loki's face. Thor seemed almost hypnotized, as his thumb brushed over Loki’s lower lip. Loki whimpered. “We’re brothers.”

Loki realized his hands weren’t pushing Thor back, but caressing his sides. He was hard.

So was Thor.

“Thor….”

Thor kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

That was too tame a word for it. It was powerful, ferocious, a storm unleashed. Thunder shook the sky, to match Thor’s wildness, as Thor surged against him and claimed his mouth.

Loki had no time to react. Thor swept him up, and bore him down onto the bed.

Yes!

Thor tore his clothes off, and Loki tore off Thor’s, just as hungrily, then Thor was kissing him again, pushing their bodies together, groaning “Loki, Loki….”

Loki gripped Thor’s hair, his hips, anything he could, as if he would die if Thor pulled away. He was sure he would!

He risked that death, stretching one arm to grope blindly at his bedside table, almost knocking it over as he searched for the little vial of oil he kept there. He pressed it against Thor’s chest. “Take me!”

Thor’s looked alarmed for a moment, at how fast this was going. Then he grabbed the oil, and abruptly flipped Loki onto his stomach.

Loki cried out, and pushed his hips up, demanding Thor’s attentions.

He yowled when it was a tongue, thrusting filthily into him.

“Thor!” He dug his nails into the sheets.

Thor continued, ruthlessly, as if he could devour Loki entirely. His fingers dug bruises into Loki’s hips, and muffled groans of raw satisfaction were spilling from him, making Loki shudder and moan.

“Thor!”

Thor kissed up his spine, as his fingers replaced his tongue. “Brother.” His tone was worshipping.

“Yes!” Fingers, deeper, lips! “More!” Everything!

“My sweet brother.” he purred, and bit hard along his spine. Loki shouted, and jerked into it. “Mine, Loki.”

“Yes!”

He slid further up, fingers abandoning their task to run along his skin. “You’ve driven me mad.”

Loki nodded frantically, whimpering. “Please! Thor, I’m yours! Please!”

“Do you want my cock, sweet brother? Do you want it inside you?”

“Yes! Please, Thor!”

“You want me to fill you up? Do you want me to fuck you so hard your toes go numb, and you forget anything but my name?”

He was rocking his hips back, in utter, urgent need. “Please! I need you, I need you to, please do!”

He finally, finally, pushed into him. He was careful at first, slow and gentle, but Loki begged and whined until he drew back, and slammed into him. “Mine!” he snarled, pounding into him. He kept Loki pinned, as Loki writhed beneath him. “You are MINE, Loki!”

“Yours! I’m yours, I’m yours! Please, Thor!”

Thor bit his shoulder, and Loki came with a scream.

He lay shuddering under Thor, gasping and in shock, as Thor kept claiming him. His teeth dug deeper and deeper, as his cock pounded hard into Loki, drawing exhausted, pleased whimpers. “Yes, yes!” he whispered, and moaned when Thor spilled in him at last.

Thor collapsed, and he was shaking as badly as Loki.

Loki grunted, and pushed him over, and cuddled them together.

“We might be bonded.”

Loki was too tired to properly mock Thor. “You think?”

“But we’re brothers.”

“Conversation with Mother and Father later. Cuddling now.” Sleep.

“They’re not going to be happy.” Thor sounded vaguely concerned.

“You weren’t going to he happy with that woman. We win.” Sleep now. He yawned, and nuzzled against Thor. “I’m biting you next time.” he murmured, as he drifted off.

The last thing he felt was Thor’s smile against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And fin! Hope everyone enjoyed; thank you for reading/kudos/comments!
> 
> (Also, they're allowed to go from untouched virgins to awesome sex Because Gods.)
> 
> \---------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
